Vocaloid - Miku x Luka - Miku's Treat!
by Tantastic
Summary: Miku has been away on tour. Luka can't wait to see her girlfriend. What will she come home to? Luka has a little treat planned for Miku. Luka x Miku. Negitoro. Lemony. :) Started off as a short One-Shot but got a little longer. Please enjoy and review my first Fic :)


Gleefully skipping onto the tremendous stage Miku is greeted with an uproar of ecstatic fans waiting for the start of her final big hit concert. Screams of excitement echoed through the huge, hall as the crowd anticipate the pop star to sing, among her wonderful array of songs, her newly released 'Story Rider' -which she wrote herself. The spotlight finds her among the darkness and the music begins, followed by thousands of wild cries and cheers. Miku raises the microphone inches away from her face, inhales and exhales deeply and the lyrics naturally flow out from within her. After hours of singing, the concert draws to an exhausting end as the rapturous audience sing along to her final song, 'Last Night, Good Night'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luka sat vigilantly on the couch of her apartment living room, in the dark, alone, with nothing but the light and sound of the TV around her. She had watched Miku's final performance in awe and was now relieved to know that the end of her 10-day tour around the country had now ended and she would now be on her way home.

Since starting a relationship with Miku 3 weeks prior to her departure, they had a spent every day together and were very close, in more ways than just sentimentality. These past 10 days were the longest Luka had been apart from her dear Miku and she couldn't bear it another second. She longed to hear her sweet voice for herself, as apposed to through a phone or the TV. She longed to have her in her embrace, to kiss her, to touch her. Luka's mind practically spiraled out of control just thinking about how Miku was on her way home right this second, and how she would have to hold back from pouncing on her as soon as she stepped through the door. She knew with what state her body was in, and she knew that even though she was a woman of composure and self-control, those traits were difficult to maintain whenever her little Miku was around.

After moments of daydreaming of the things she would do to her girlfriend, she was snapped out of her daze by her phone buzzing on the coffee table in front of the couch. Snatching the phone, she answered it, already knowing who the caller was, "Miku!" she beamed, rather delighted to speak to her once more. She only had the chance to talk to her 3 or 4 times during the tour so savored every moment of their short conversations.

"Hi Luka! I called to tell you I'm only 10 minutes away from home!"

Luka's excitement dissipated immediately. Looking around she noticed how she had neglected their apartment after the pain of being without Miku. She didn't want her to come home to this, she had planned a little treat for the tealette when she got home and didn't want her arrangements to go to waste.

"Luka? Are you there?" The tealette questioned.

"O-of course darling! That's wonderful! I can't wait, see you in a few!" she hurriedly put the phone down before Miku could reply and took no time in cleaning up the place before going to their bedroom to change into Miku's 'treat'.

Miku was about to say goodbye but Luka never gave her the chance before she heard the phone cut off. She furrowed her brows, 'that was unlike her...' she thought, but decided to brush it off and continue staring out the passenger window of the Crypton Company Coach as she neared her home. She thought better to entertain herself with the passing street lights as they glowed a beautiful orange aura and shone out from the darkness that surrounded everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upon approaching the door to their shared, high class apartment, Miku fumbled with the keys in her hands trying to find the right one.

Luka heard the distinctive chiming of keys outside the front door, ran to the bedroom and stood in position, awaiting for her lover to enter the room.

When she heard the door shut quietly, she heard Miku call out for her but she daren't answer her. Instead, she stood patiently, listening to the younger girl call for her each time she entered a new room of the flat. Each time Miku's voice sounded more and more worried as she got louder and louder, indicating she was just outside her destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miku had entered their apartment a little disappointed. She'd actually expected to be pounced on and lovingly embraced by her lover as soon as she stepped foot inside but, she was greeted with nothing. All the lights were off and the apartment was quiet, but she was sure Luka was home.

"Luka?" she once again called but to no avail. 'Where is she?' she pondered for a moment before taking off her coat and shoes to search the rooms available.

The living room? 'Nope', the kitchen? 'Nope', study? 'Nope', bathroom? 'Nope'... there was but one room left.

The bedroom...

She approached the door, and very cautiously pushed it open. It was around 10:30pm so it was pitch black in their room with the curtains drawn so she reached for the light switch.

'Click'

Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched. Miku stood there, helplessly frozen, unable to move or speak and her jaw slightly hung.

Luka stood before her, at the end of their King-sized bed, in a rather suggestive manner. She wore a black, see-through laced bra with matching panties and thigh-high black stockings with silk garters. Her right hand rested on her hip whilst her left held the back of her head and she leaned ever so slightly forwards, just enough for her cleavage to be visible to her target. She smiled at Miku in a way that suited her apparel.

Miku, still astonished by her (lucky) find, didn't realize the slight bit of drool that had made it's way to the corner of her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Luka grinned and began to saunter over to the young woman, seeing as she was paralyzed to the spot.

"Y-you look...so...", Miku began as she eyed her lover up and down, biting her bottom lip, fully taking in the sexy garments, "...hot" she struggled to finish. Luka was now a few inches away from her face and both women could feel the other's warm breathe against their own face and neck.

"Mm, so you like what you see?" Luka huskily smirked, moving close enough to brush her lips against Miku's.

However, unbeknown to Luka, Miku had felt the same as her, as pent up desire had built over the days they were apart. She could take no more and crashed her lips into the pinkette, causing her to stumble back onto the bed. Luka was surprised by this sudden outburst but she enjoyed the rather dominant action and smiled as Miku desperately licked her bottom lip, seeking entry with her tongue. Luka was only too happy to comply and she opened her mouth to make room for her younger lover. The heat was rapidly building and Miku couldn't control herself before she started fondling and massaging Luka's breasts through the thin fabric. She could feel the woman's nipple become erect and was then pleased to feel Luka gently stroke the back of her head, petting her hair in a lovingly manner.

When the struggle for breathe became too much, they reluctantly pulled apart to meet with one anothers gleamingly lustful gaze.

"My my, you're quite the seductress Luka, aren't you" Miku teased with a cheeky grin. Luka's provocative facade fell along with her face, only to be replaced by a light blush. She smiled sheepishly,

"You make me like this, Miku. You make me so-"

"Wet?" Miku interrupted Luka as she buried her hand into the black laced underpants. The pinkette knew how strongly her body had reacted to Miku's simple ministrations and was elated to feel her young lover strongly stroke her sensitive spot. She closed her eyes and slightly opened her mouth where she was once again met with soft lips.

Although her plan was to have her way with Miku in the first round, she also loved it when the tealette became the aggressor and so, even though she knew that she could easily turn the tables, she complied with her lovers voracious acts.

Miku could feel how soaked the woman was beneath her. She could hear Luka lowly moan into her mouth and feel her body heat rise with hers.

Whilst Luka was almost naked, Miku was still fully clothed in the dress and stockings from the concert. She wanted to feel direct skin contact and Miku seemed to feel the same as she briefly stopped her actions to pull the frock over her head and launch it to the ground beside the bed. She once again focused her attention on Luka's breast where she slid her hands beneath her and unclasped her bra. Whilst doing so, Luka took the opportunity to take Miku's off whilst she had the chance. Both bra's were discarded in the same manner as the dress and both women had nothing left but their panties on.

Miku knew the pinkette was turned on, so she turned her attention to the one thing in her way; the sexy, black laced panties. Slowly but surely, she gently kissed her way down Luka's chest and stomach until she reached the lining of her destination.

Luka held her breath as she felt Miku make her way down her body with her soft, luscious lips. She felt her remain steady with her face hovering above her core, her breath warming the already sensitive area. Peering down, she watched Miku carefully grasp the living of her panties with her teeth and pull them down and off her legs to reveal herself. Although they had made love before, Luka still felt vulnerable when Miku tentatively scrutinized her on that part of her, but nevertheless, she remained quiet.

Even though Miku was practically drooling and desperate to get to work, she wanted to make this last. After all, she had waited over a week for this moment. Reaching out with her tongue, she began to lick and make small love-bites on Luka's inner thigh. Gradually making her way towards the center, she felt her lover tense with anticipation, but instead followed her actions down her other thigh.

Luka could take no more, though she loved Miku's teasing she absolutely wanted her right now.

"Miku..." she heavily breathed.

"Hmm?" Miku looked up to meet blue eyes, feigning innocence.

"Please..." she began, and was immediately happy to feel that the tealette vigorously parted her with her wet tongue. She arched her back from the mattress and moaned deeply. Miku then used her thumbs to hold her apart as her tongue worked it way around her clit, sucking and rubbing as she moved around. She felt Luka part her legs wider and she smiled, rather pleased that she was making Luka feel good. Her tongue rolled over the soaking nub, and she heard Luka whimper, "Oh, yes...Miku...".

This caused Miku to feel a surge of heat between her own thighs and she immediately responded by probing her tongue inside Luka, as deep as she could go.

Luka couldn't control herself when Miku suddenly entered her. Her body uncontrollably bucked and she accidentally let out a rather loud moan. She was usually able to easily suppress the suggestive sounds but being without Miku for over a week had taken it's toll on her and she struggled to hold her own. She reached her hand down to encouragingly stroke the teal hair whilst she held on tightly to the sheets with her free hand.

Miku was ecstatic to hear her lover moan as loud as she did, for it was rare that Luka ever truly let herself go wild with the noise. This only left Miku to probe her faster and faster until she felt Luka tighten around her tongue.

"Nng... I'm gonna... ah!" Luka closed her eyes tightly and cried out of pleasure. Her release was imminent when suddenly all the attention stopped. She snapped her eyes open and looked down at Miku who had removed herself from the woman's center. She stared wide-eyed, wondering why she had stopped. Her release was suddenly cut off and she not not happy. Her facial expressions made this apparent to Miku.

"You didn't think I was going to give you everything at once did you?" Miku saucily grinned.

She heard Luka whine in a desperate way and it got to her, she wasn't one to tease so horribly but she was glad to know that Luka wanted her badly. So without further a due, she pushed her middle and ring finger inside her in a rather rough manner and Luka threw her head back on the bed with her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape.

Miku slowly pumped in and out and her thumb gently rubbed her clit once more.

"Tell me what you want" Miku whispered into the pinkettes ear, "Uhh...f-faster..." Luka managed to say with a huff.

Almost immediately, Miku picked up the pace, the pressure on her lovers clit also increased as she rubbed harder and faster. In an equally quicker response she could feel that Luka began to drip more juices as the warm substance surrounded her fingers. The lewd sounds that accompanied the movements only served to turn Miku on and make herself wetter. Each time Miku thrust her fingers inside Luka, she would buck and push her hips to reach Miku's knuckles. Her head began to spin and her vision dazed. Her release was once again fast approaching.

Miku knew she was close as her fingers seemed to be trapped within Luka, she continued to vigorously pump but instead of moving out an inch or two then back in, she pushed deeper and made small rapid movements that causes Luka to cry out.

"Cum for me Luka..." Miku sexily moaned.

"Miku! I l-love you s-s-so m-much!" she yelled out as she finally orgasmed, almost in response to Miku's words like it was the last push she needed. Miku, instead of pulling out, continued to thrust her fingers inside, causing Luka's sweaty body to quiver and convulse as she prolonged her orgasm. When Luka had finished, the tealette gently slid her fingers out, moved up to lie on her naked body, nuzzling her head against the pair of fleshy mounds and wrapped her arms around Luka's neck.

"That... was the most...intense orgasm...I've ever had..." Luka managed to string a sentence together as she breathed heftily. When she felt Miku embrace her, she returned the caresses until her breathing slowed.

They lay there, in silence for a few minutes just lovingly basking in the each others company. Miku lovingly smiled at the older woman,

"I love making you feel good. I will never have enough".

Miku began to amorously suck on the woman's neck, leaving small marks and licking as she moved on to another spot. As Luka came to her senses, she felt a distinctive heat emanating from between the smaller body on top of her, especially between her thighs. She once again felt revitalized and instantaneously flipped their positions so that Miku was beneath her. She returned the younger woman's caresses as she made her own marks all over the tealettes body; her neck, her chest and her thighs.

"Tell me what you want, Miku",

"I want you...inside me..." she moaned in response.

Luka complied and held eye contact whilst pulling down her panties. She took no time to wet her fingers with Miku's already dripping core, gently stroking back and forth.

"Did touching me arouse you? Hm?" Luka whispered in Miku's ear with a smirk, causing her to shiver.

She nodded meekly in response, "I want you to kiss me when I...when I..." Miku, although dominant sometimes, still found it awkward to talk about somethings with Luka and in understanding, the older woman abruptly inserted to fingers inside of Miku's sex, whilst her tongue forced it's way into Miku's mouth. Both were welcomed with a deep moan and the tealette writhed her body, rocking her hips in rhythm to Luka's even pace.

Luka's sudden kiss was met with equal fiery passion. As their tongues battled for dominance, Luka gradually picked up the pace with her fingers and became aroused at the sound of the wet noises Miku had made only moments prior.

Miku broke the kiss and met with Luka's ardent gaze through half-closed eyes, "Ah! L-luka! Faster!", she couldn't help the moans of pleasure as they flowed out of her as naturally as her beautiful singing voice.

Luka smiled and pumped her long fingers faster, her knuckles practically meeting with Miku's hips each timed she rolled them. The pinkette leaned forwards to savor another kiss, when Miku wrapped her legs around her naked hips, holding her in place. She understood the hint and pushed her fingers deeper.

As Luka leaned forwards and pushed deeper, she put more pressure on her clit and it was becoming too much for the young woman to bear. Each time her fingers slammed inside her, her body twitched and she felt that the older woman knew that she had found her G-spot. Miku could no longer hold whatever control she had left as she screamed Luka's name over and over and she felt herself about to finish.

Luka knew the tealette was at her limit and quickly pulled out from the kiss to plunge her tongue inside where her fingers once were. This sent Miku reeling and her eyes rolled back and her back arched.

The sweet taste became even sweeter as Luka lapped up whatever juices Miku had to release and joined her lover up the face level where her eyes were closed and her mouth wide open, drool slightly spilling from the corner.

Luka smiled to her younger lover, even though she couldn't see and kissed her on the temple in a caring manner. She then lay next to her, observing her small chest rapidly rise and fall until she eventually returned to normal. Miku turned on her side to meet with blue eyes and reached forwards to kiss her girlfriend on the lips with no lust behind her actions, just pure love.

"I love you so much Luka"

"I love you too, darling"

The pinkette scooted towards the tealette and encompassed her in a warm embrace which Miku gladly melted into. She nuzzled her cheeks against the supple flesh of Luka's breast and sighed in content.

"That was a wonderful surprise. I wonder if I can get that often?" Miku seductively suggested with a gleam of mischief in her bright teal eyes.

Luka only returned the look and in the same tone replied, "Of course, I'm going to have my way with you every day from now on!". This only ensued a blush from the younger woman and a giggle from Luak who was then joined with a chuckle.

Both of them spent the rest of the night discussing Miku's tour in each other's arms. Luka listened to Miku talk until she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Miku had noticed Luka had become reserved in the one sided conversation and looked up to see that the older woman was sound asleep. The tealette lovingly smiled and kissed her older girlfriend on the lips, careful not to disturb her blissful slumber.

"Goodnight Luka, I love you..."


End file.
